Apaixonando se pelo Inimigo
by pKena MalfOy
Summary: Férias, um lugar, uma música...uma companhia. Mal sabia ela que estava apaixonando se pelo seu rival.A música é da Shakira Objection Quero agradecer a minha primá Carolzinha que me ajudo com a idéia AMO VC PRIMINHAA!


Férias, a quanto tempo não sabia o que era isso! Depois da grande Guerra ela resolveu tirar uns dias de folga. Precisava, e muito! Tinha passado horrores para destruir Voldemort e tinha que esquecer(ou pelo menos tentar) tudo aquilo que ela tinha visto de horrível em batalha.

Resolveu ir para um lugar acolhedor, que fosse conhecido pela sua comida e principalmente, sua música.

Tinha ido a uma casa de Tango na noite anterior e ficou encantada! Amava tango, achava que a dança era muito sensual e ela gostava disso! Havia feito aulas e mais aulas pra aprender, mas não era só por causa disso que queria voltar la. A companhia a tinha agradado muito, por isso resolveu repetir a dose.

Tudo isso a tinha deixado com vontade de mais! Por isso aquela castanha resolveu voltar a Casa de Tango Sedución onde a mais alta elite da Argentina, local onde passava suas férias, se encontrava a noite.

O local era espetacular. Sua decoração era basicamente formada pelas cores vermelha, branca e preta. Cortinas, tapetes, lustres. . .tudo isso deixava o ambiente mais climatizado e mais envolvente.

Foi ali que ela o encontrou. Alto, cabelos claros como os raios de sol, os olhos cinzas como uma noite em tempestade, sorriso inesquecível, corpo mais do que definido e envolvente. E o cheiro. . .ah o cheiro! Não tinha como definir, era completamente indescritível a noite anterior, a qual ele a tirou para dançar. E por isso ela estava de volta.

Depois de muito tempo procurando, ela o encontrou. Só que. . .ele estava acompanhado!? Como assim!? Seu sangue ferveu, seus dentes serraram em atrito causado pela raiva que a possuía. Ciúmes? Nãão! Como ela iria ter ciúmes de um rapaz que só a tinha tirado para dançar! Por isso resolveu ir para a pista a convite de um outro homem, e ver se assim ele a notava.

Envolvida pelo ritmo da música nem percebeu que um loiro a observava tão fixamente que a sua companhia falava com ele e ele não a escutava.

It's not her fault that she's so irresistible

_**(Não é culpa dela que ela seja tão irresistível)**_

But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable

_**(Mas todo o estrago que ela causou não tem conserto)**_

Every twenty seconds you repeat her name

_**(A cada 20 segundos você repete o nome dela )**_

But when it comes to me you don't care

_**(E quanto a mim você nem liga)**_

If I'm alive or dead

_**(Se estou viva ou morta**)_

-Você está me ouvindo!?

-Hã?

-Eu to falando com você a uns 10 minutos e você num me escuta!

-Ah, deve ser porque vc está falando demais já!

-Hã? Que que foi, você nunca falou comigo assim!

-É porque chega uma hora que cansa! E se você me dá licença, eu vou dançar.

E levantando-se foi em direção ao casal que dançava sozinho no meio da pista deixando sua companhia sem entender nada, só com um único pensamento na cabeça:

-Agora ela não me escapa.

Era uma dança agitada e sensual. . .como queria estar dançando com ele! Aliás, qual era o nome dele?

-Com licença.

-Sim!? Posso te ajudar?

-Queria pedir a gentileza do cavalheiro para liberar a esta jovem moça uma dança comigo.

-Como quiser. Senhorita?

Ela nem se dava conta do que acontecia porque seu pensamento estava longe, nem tinha percebido que ele tinha vindo na direção do casal e agora estava a tirando para dançar.

-Sim!?

-Foi um prazer dançar com a Senhorita. .agora se me dá licença.

-Ah! SIM sim, erhh, obrigada!

-De nada. Este cavalheiro quer continuar a dança.

Ela então percebeu o que se passava ali. Era ele, lindo como sempre com suas vestes pretas. A estava tirando para dançar!

Mal continuou a dança e já começaram o diálogo:

-Vejo que não se esqueceu de mim.

-Preferia não ter estado em sua companhia ontem.

-Nossa! Essa raiva toda porque me viu com outra?

-Não, só que não me envolvo com homens comprometidos. O que pensas que eu sou!?

-Ciúmes?

-Não, apenas não sou esse tipinho.

-Não falei que eras.

Sem perceberem já estavam dançando calientemente e todo o salão os observava.

So objection I don't wanna be the exception

**_(Então, objeção Eu não quero ser a exceção)_**

To get a bit of your attention

**_(A ter um pouco de sua atenção)_**

I love you for free and I'm not your mother

**_(Eu te amo de graça e nem sou sua mãe)_**

But you don't even bother

_**(Mas você nem se importa)**_

Objection I'm tired of this triangle

**_(Objeção Eu estou cansada desse triângulo)_**

Got dizzy dancing tango

**_(Fiquei tonta dançando tango)_**

I'm falling apart in your hands again

**_(Estou me desfazendo em seus braços novamente)_**

No way I've got to get away

**_(De Jeito nenhum, eu tenho que escapar)_**

****

****

A mão dele estava em cima de seu quadril, a apertando contra o corpo dele e a deixando sem fôlego nem para poder sentir seu maravilhoso aroma de limão com menta. A dela estava em sua nuca o fazendo ficar arrepiado até pelos centímetros minúsculos que estavam distanciados o deixando sentir o maravilhoso cheiro de cereja do seu cabelo. Aquela mulher o deixava maluco!

Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal

**_(Perto do silicone barato dela eu pareço mínima)_**

That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible

**_(É por isso que aos seus olhos eu sou Invisível)_**

But you gotta know small things also count

**_(Mas você tem que saber que coisas pequenas também contam)_**

You better put your feet on the ground

**_(Melhor colocar os pés no chão)_**

And see what it's about

_**(E ver de quem se Trata)**_

****

****

-Então. . sua namorada?

-Porque tão interessada jovem dama!? Incomoda-te que tenha me visto com ela?

-Só curiosidade.

-Sabe, acho que acabei de dispensá-la por causa de uma mulher que tanto me atrai e me deixa maluco desde a noite anterior.

A castanha sentiu suas pernas tremerem e o olhou nos olhos. Conhecia aquele olhar de algum lugar, só não sabia da onde.

Os passos da dança ficavam mais fortes, mais presentes. . .mais insinuados. Troca de olhares tão profundos que transbordavam desejo um pelo outro. Onde isso iria parar?

Objection I don't wanna be the exception

**_(Então, objeção Eu não quero ser a exceção)_**

To get a bit of your attention

**_(A ter um pouco de sua atenção)_**

I love you for free and I'm not your mother

**_(Eu te amo de graça e nem sou sua mãe)_**

But you don't even bother

_**(Mas você nem se importa)**_

Objection I'm tired of this triangle

**_(Objeção Eu estou cansada desse triângulo)_**

Got dizzy dancing tango

**_(Fiquei tonta dançando tango)_**

I'm falling apart in your hands again

**_(Estou me desfazendo em seus braços novamente)_**

No way I've got to get away

**_(De Jeito nenhum, eu tenho que escapar)_**

****

****

-A dispensou é? Então porque ela está olhando pra cá com tanto ódio!?

-Esse é meu mal, só arrumo mulheres ciumentas.

Seguido dessa frase veio aquele sorriso perfeito, irônico. Brancos e tão intensos. Ela achava que iria cair ali agora.

-O que está querendo insinuar?

-Nada, apenas gosto de provocá-la

-Pois não conseguiu.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta.

-Não estaria tão certo disso.

-Como você é convencido!

-Não sou, apenas vejo isso nos seus olhos.

E ele estava certo.

I wish there was a chance for you and me

**_(Eu queria que você houvesse uma chance para você e eu)_**

I wish you couldn't find a place to be

**_(Eu queria que você não pudesse encontrar um lugar para)_**

Away from here

_**(Estar longe daqui)**_

****

****

Ela ficava doida! Como poderia existir um homem desses tão perfeito e tão completo!? Ele tinha que ser dela, e isso. ..era uma ordem da sua mente, e do seu coração.

Ela não queria solta-lo.

Acho que ele também não.

This is pathetic and sardonic

**_(Isso é patético e sardônico)_**

It's sadistic and psychotic

_**(É sádico e psicótico)**_

Tango is not for three

**_(Tango não é para três)_**

Was never meant to be

_**(Nunca foi)**_

****

****

-Eu te conheço de algum lugar?

-Não. Creio que não.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. Porque se te conhecesse, nunca a teria largado mais.

E com isso, a envolveu num beijo possesso de paixão e desejo. Meu Deus o que era aquilo! Que beijo era esse! Suas línguas brincavam dentro da boca dela e ela podia sentir seu hálito de menta tão refrescante e gostoso, suas mãos agora a pressionavam mais e mais contra ele pedido mais aproximação. O beijo a estava deixando sem fôlego, mas ela não o queria soltar. Queria mais, muito mais! Era um beijo ardente, que a deixava mais zonza com a música o acompanhando. Se beijavam sem parar de dançar e nem perceberam que o salão todo observava aquilo e nem perceberam também que a ex companhia dele já tinha se retirado do local com cara de tacho!

A penetração do beijo foi diminuindo até que com pequenos selinhos ele a separou dela uns centímetros. Precisava respirar, nem que fosse o hálito de morango dela. Porque era o único ar que conseguia puxar, o que saía de sua boca pois não conseguia afasta-la mais dele. Ela a mesma coisa.

But you can try it rehearse it

**_(Mas você pode tentar ensaiar)_**

Or train like a horse

**_(Ou treinar como um cavalo)_**

But don't count on me

_**(Mas não conte comigo)**_

Don't you count on me boy

**_(Não conte comigo garoto)_**

****

****

Com um sorriso enorme e seu peito se movimentando de cima a baixo tentando recuperar o ar ele falou:

-Não costumo me apaixonar de primeira nem beijar uma mulher sem saber seu nome.

-Muito menos eu – ela respondeu meio sem fôlego já que o beijo tinha tomado todas as suas forças!

Os dois estavam se olhando como que esperassem o outro responder. Foi quando ela tomou coragem e disse:

-Então. . .vai me dizer seu nome?

Foi então que veio a resposta mais inesperada até então:

-Draco Malfoy.

O refrão começou e ele continuou a guiando na dança tão envolvente, mas nem reparou na expressão de surpresa e choque que ela tinha em seu rosto. Quando percebeu, a parou, envolveu suas mãos no rosto dela e perguntou:

-O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Está branca como um fantasma.

-Malfoy?

-Sim porque? Algum problema com meu sobrenome?

-Ai Meu Deus!

-Meu Deus o que gente? O que foi!?

Deixaram o refrão passar despercebido pois se manteram parados no meio da pista enquanto a castanha tentava recuperar o fôlego, não agora por causa de um beijo, mas por causa da surpresa que havia recebido e que com certeza ele iria receber também.

Objection I don't wanna be the exception

**_(Então, objeção Eu não quero ser a exceção)_**

To get a bit of your attention

**_(A ter um pouco de sua atenção)_**

I love you for free and I'm not your mother

**_(Eu te amo de graça e nem sou sua mãe)_**

But you don't even bother

_**(Mas você nem se importa)**_

Objection I'm tired of this triangle

**_(Objeção Eu estou cansada desse triângulo)_**

Got dizzy dancing tango

**_(Fiquei tonta dançando tango)_**

I'm falling apart in your hands again

**_(Estou me desfazendo em seus braços novamente)_**

No way I've got to get away

**_(De Jeito nenhum, eu tenho que escapar)_**

Get away, get away, hey hey hey get away

_**(Escapar, espaçar, hey hey hey escapar)**_

****

****

-Isso está errado! – Disse ela tentando sair de perto dele.

-Porque? Me explique por favor!! Eu não estou enten. . .

-O problema é: isso aqui(e apontava para eles dois) é um erro! Eu nunca serei nem de perto o tipo de garota com quem você se envolveria.

-Explique-me porque!

-Sua família, tem um grande problema com. ..com minha origem.

Foi então que ele parou e pensou. . .olhos nos olhos dela, refletiu. Então percebeu que já tinha visto aqueles olhos castanhos em algum lugar, e estava tentando saber da onde o conhecia! Foi então que ele fez a pergunta que ele deveria ter feito na noite anterior com medo em sua voz:

-Qual. . .qual o seu nome?

I'm falling apart in your hands again

**_(Estou me desfazendo em seus braços novamente)_**

get away hey hey

_**(Escapar hey hey)**_

I'm falling apart in your hands again

**_(Estou me desfazendo em seus braços novamente_**

no way I've got to get away

**_(De Jeito nenhum, eu tenho que escapar)_**

****

****

****

-Granger. . .Hermione Granger.


End file.
